Vixen
by kittyCatty256
Summary: "It's been three months since Lila came to school. Three months of pure hell." In which Lila makes good on her word and finally gets Marinette to side with her. My ninth story on here. I'm trying something new after Chameleon (spoilers ahead). It's opened my eyes to a whole new ship alongside the fandom, and I just had to try my hand at it. I love it. Give me grace, its my 1st try.


So I saw Chameleon, and as you all know, I love Lila and hate Marinette. But I recently stumbled across something called Lilanette, and I just couldn't help myself...I might like it more than Lila x Adrien.

* * *

Marinette's POV:

"As long as we both know the truth, does it matter?"

And to think, I actually believed his traitorous tongue.

It's been three months since Lila came to school. Three months of pure hell. My friends were still my friends, but they were Lila's friends first. She didn't turn them against me, but I sure as heck couldn't try to turn them against her if I didn't want to lose them. Instead, I had to sit back and watch as everyone embraced her lies. They all adored her.

At first, I had Adrien. At least, I _thought_ I did. Now? Now he's a simpering puppy like everyone else, trailing after Lila's every word.

I'm the only one left who sees through her lies, and I feel like I'm dying because of it. I don't know how much longer I can live like this. It's just too much. They all believe her with such ease. Why?

Oh, who am I kidding? I know why. I've seen it with my own eyes.

It might have been because they believed her at first, but I've seen the looks she exchanges with everyone.

There's more to it than a platonic interest, that's for sure.

I stare at the mirror in the bathroom, hands gripping the cold sink. How has everyone fallen for her so quickly? Why do they all think so highly of her? I don't understand. I can't understand. Why can't anyone else see what's so obvious?

"Marinette?"

I flinch at the voice. That voice. I know that voice.

"Ah, there you are."

I turn, and there's Lila, smirking at me. "Get away, liar."

She widens her eyes, faking an innocent expression. "Who, me? I think I've done nothing but speak the truth, don't you? After all, I told you all your friends would turn on you. And haven't they?" She steps closer, and I begin to lose my nerve, beginning to inch backwards. "Wouldn't it just be easier to submit?"

"Never. Not when I know the truth."

She grabs my wrist, shoving me up against the wall. "I like a girl who plays hard to get. But soon you'll be singing my tune, just like all the rest. Won't you, Mari?"

I try to push against her grip. "Don't call me that! Only friends call me that!"

Lila pushes her face against mine, grinning widely. "But we are friends, Mari, aren't we? So be a good slut and let me have you!"

Her words cause me to shriek, and I try to fight her off, but there's nothing more I can do. The tips of her fingers dance along my pants, pulling them down and then her own. Before long, everything else follows, and Lila pushes me to the floor, seeming all too aroused by the situation.

"Get away, freak!" I try my best to shout at her, but to no avail, and when I cry out for help, no one answers.

She ignores my efforts, instead allowing her lips and hands to roam every inch of me. And as things continue, I find myself going limp, realizing there's no use in fighting. No one is coming to help. If I don't fight it, maybe it will end faster. Maybe this will all be over. Maybe I'll wake up from this wretched nightmare.

Yet, as I accept my fate, I find a new feeling coming on, one previously covered by my rage.

Despite my struggling, I can't help but feel turned on by Lila's behavior.

Unbidden, a moan leaves my lips, and Lila smirks. "You like that, girl?"

And suddenly, I realize that I never hated Lila. Despite all my bravado, I can't help wanting her to continue. I want her. Reaching my hands up, I greedily pull her face to mine, pressing our lips together.

"My turn," I mumble against her mouth, rolling us over so that I'm on top. She allows my hands to roam freely, instead choosing to focus on peppering my neck with kisses. "Now I understand why everyone looks at you the way they do."

"I'm enchanting like that." I look up to see her wink, causing me to giggle like a flushed school girl.

But then I pout. "I don't like the idea of sharing."

"I knew you'd see things my way." She runs her fingers through my hands. "No worries, dear, you're far more previous to me than any of them. I rule them, but they are not mine alone. You, however...you're all mine, and mine alone. I am a jealous lover, dear. I'm to be your goddess, and a goddess' follower cannot be adulterous."

"Shut up and kiss me. We can save the semantics for later."

She pulls away before I can kiss her again. "Promise me anything and everything."

"I swear it on everything I hold dear."

Perhaps, in another state of mind, I'd wonder how I'd gotten to this point so quickly. But right now, all I can think of is Lila.

* * *

Well, that was a...ride. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it, so let me know your thoughts. Should I write another Lilanette story that's a bit less... _aggressive_? I never thought I'd enjoy anything that didn't involve Marinette suffering...and while I guess she does suffer a bit, I can't help but adore this ship. It is the only thing I think I could enjoy writing Marinette in without having her suffering, so let me know if I should do more.


End file.
